Fatherhood
by gleekghfan
Summary: Three years ago, Rachel Berry left. Now, She's back. What's changed? Where did she go? Why did she leave? And will it be best that she's back? AU FINCHEL QUICK
1. Back

**Here's my new story:) It's planned out, and I think you guys are going to enjoy it. It's going to be amazing:)...I hope.**

**Summary: Three years ago, Rachel Berry left. Now, She's back. What's changed? Where did she go? Why did she leave? AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter One: Back **

**

* * *

**

Finn Hudson sat on the couch with his girlfriend Kelley. They were both nineteen and had been dating for two moths. She was way more into the relationship then he was though. But he had a good reason for that.

Rachel Berry.

She was Finn's best friend, and first love. They never dated, but he was in love with her. And the summer of their sophomore year they bonded. It seemed that whole summer was about love. Everything was going so great, Finn went on a week long vacation with his mom, and when he came back, she was gone.

Finn had went over to the Berry household to ask where she was, but they wouldn't tell him. They told him that she wanted to leave, and they had gotten specific instructions to tell no one where she was.

He was heart broken. And on some days he'd find himself thinking about her. He missed her like crazy, and hoped that one day she'd come back, that way he'd at least know how she was.

"Finny, we should go over to Puck and Quinn's!" Kelley exclaimed as she got up and put her shoes on, never giving him time to even say yes or no. He really didn't want to go anywhere. But, did he ever really have a choice with Kelley?

Kelley Stabels was a Beach Blonde, with deep blue eyes, and an awful personality. No one understood why Finn was with her.

He got his shoes on as Kelley dragged him out the door.

**

* * *

**

Quinn walked around the grocery store, looking for things to make for dinner. She was clicking her pin, and thinking really hard, until she heard a familiar voice speaking. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Okay. Yes. I got it. Yes. How is she? Sleeping? Great I'll be home in just a few minutes. I'm still picking up your groceries. I'm glad to be back." The voice said.

The blonde walked to the next aisle over, and saw a short brunette woman looking at vegetables. "Rachel?" She questioned.

The short woman turned. "Quinn Fabray?" She asked with a smile. Quinn nodded and ran up to her, anger rising inside her.

"How dare you show your face back here again." The blonde spit out. Rachel gave her a confused look.

"What the?" She said angrily.

"You broke Finn's heart, and now your back again. I swear, if you even try to talk to him, I will make you have nightmares." Quinn threatened.

"I had to leave. I didn't mean to break his heart. I was doing what was best for me." Rachel whispered remembering they were in a grocery store.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde questioned.

"It means that I was doing something for myself." She answered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And just not caring about anyone else? He loved you. And still does." She shook her head in disgust.

The tiny girls eyes were brimming with tears. "You don't understand. I was fifteen an scared." She shot back.

The blonde stared her down, until she saw a truth in the girl's eyes. She had honestly been scared. "Why were you scared?" Quinn asked gently.

"I was fifteen and pregnant. You would've been scared to." She answered.

Quinn looked stunned. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" She suggested.

Rachel looked like she was thinking, then nodded. "Sure, meet me at the old coffee shop in an hour." She agreed.

**

* * *

**

Exactly an hour later Quinn met her at the old coffee shop. She smiled when she saw Rachel sitting at booth, next to a little girl.

"Hey." Quinn greeted.

"Hello." She Answered back, and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Care to tell me now?" The blonde asked.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel questioned.

**

* * *

**

**Kinda short, but the next chapter will be more exciting:)**

**Review:)**


	2. The Story

**Next chapter:))) Hahaha Your going to find out a few things about this child.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter Two: The story.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, first off all, is that your daughter?" Quinn asked pointing to the little girl who was sitting next to Rachel. The young girl had big light brown eyes, with dark brown hair.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, this is Bella." She told her, introducing the little girl who looked half asleep.

The tiny brunette, rubbed the little girl's back. "Full name?" Quinn questioned. Rachel breathed in and looked at the little girl.

"Isabella Elizabeth Hudson." The teenage mother stated.

The blonde nodded. "So she's Finn's?" Quinn questioned. Rachel nodded.

"Whose Finn?" Bella asked in a sleepy voice. The adults shared a glance.

"An old friend." She explained. Bella nodded then asked if she could go get something out of one of the machines. Rachel nodded and handed her the money.

"Now that she's gone, tell me when this happened." She wondered.

"Well, it was the summer and things just felt right...But the night it happened there was just something different..."

Rachel explained a little bit of the story, then told Quinn she needed to leave, saying that she had things to do. The girls exchanged numbers and the blonde told her to make sure she called.

The brunette agreed, then walked out thinking about that night.

**

* * *

**

_*Flashback*_

_Finn looked at the TV and smiled when he saw a "Wicked" commercial come on. It was playing at the local theater, and he figured he'd take Rachel at some point, since she loved shows like that. And Finn loved her. Or at least, he thought he did._

_The doorbell rang and Finn answered it, smiling when he saw Rachel standing there. "Hey, come in." He greeted, ushering her inside._

_Her smile was so large and happy that he suddenly got worried. "Okay, what's going on..." He wondered. She laughed her amazing laugh, and brought him over to the couch._

"_I brought over Romeo and Juliet! Your going to love it...well, if you want to watch it anyways." She explained._

_He nodded, took the DVD from her and played it. "Let's watch." He said as he took a seat next to her._

_The play started, and Finn noticed the way Rachel looked at the main character. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. "What do you think of that Romeo guy? You looking at him funny." Finn stated._

_Rachel chuckled. "I think I'm jealous of Juliet, that's all." She told him._

_He nodded. Still not completely getting it. "Why would you be jealous of Juliet?" he asked after a couple of seconds of thinking. Then, Finn wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. They'd been out of school for a month. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go into a whole discussion about something school related. Which he was sure this discussion would lead to._

"_Look at the way Romeo looks at her. He loves her so much. More than life itself. And I want that. I want someone who would look at me like that. And feel like that about me. I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid."_

_He shook his head. "That's not stupid at all. I'm not usually one for mushy talk, but Rach, I'd die for you. Honestly. I've never felt this way about anyone." The sincerity in his face making Rachel's heart melt._

"_What?" She asked in shock. _

"_I would die for you." He said it slower, and this time she looked in his eyes. And that's when she saw it. She saw the way Romeo looked at Juliet, only ten times more real because Finn wasn't acting. _

_She leaned forward and kissed him. "We said we wanted this summer to be feel of experiences, I think I want you to have one of my first experiences if you know what I mean." The words that should have come out playful, came out in a loving way._

"_I want you to be my first experience that way to." The look in his eyes, lit Rachel's soul on fire. She knew right then and there, she wanted him. _And not just now, but for the rest of her life.

**

* * *

**

**Why do I have a feeling I'd be good at writing smut? Like romantic mushy smut? Haha I'm defiantly not going to try it but still. I just have one of those bad feelings that I'd be talented at it. Anyways review:)**


	3. Hello, I love You

**Here is the chapter where Finn meets his baby:) And just so you know, there's going to be a lot of Drama with Kelley.**

**Chapter Three: Hello, I love you**

**

* * *

**

Quinn ran threw the door at her house with Puck, screaming for him. He ran out of the kitchen very alarm. "Are you hurt baby!" He yelled, seeing the panicked look on her face.

"RACHEL IS BACK!" She exclaimed. His face fell in shock.

"Babe shhhhh." He tried to quiet her.

"She's back. And she has a baby now. A three year old baby! Puck it's-" She shouted again, but was cut off by him kissing her and sitting her down on the couch.

"Honey shut up. Finn is in the kitchen with Kelley." He whispered gently. A smile forming on her face. Then she realized what she'd just yelled.

Both Finn and Kelley came bounding out of the kitchen. "Did you just say that Rachel was back?" The tall man questioned. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah. And Finn, she has a little surprise for you." The blonde smiled sadly.

"Give me her number." He demanded. Quinn nodded and showed him the number that she had. He copied it down in his phone and sighed.

"Um who is Rachel." Kelley asked rudely.

"An old friend of mine." Finn explained. Kelley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"She sounds stupid." Kelley laughed.

The tall man rolled his eyes and walked out onto the porch.

He clicked send on the number and called her. "Hello? _Mommy...Mommy! _Hang on Bella!" She answered, he heard the noises in the background.

"Rachel?" Finn questioned.

"Yes...who is this?" She said slowly. "_Mommy pwease!_" The child in the background asked sweetly.

"Finn." He answered.

There was a short silence. "Oh hi Finn." She said sounding surprised.

"I heard you were back." He explained.

"Yeah. I'm living in an apart- Bella! Honey stop that! Your going to hurt yourself! I'm sorry can you hang on a second?" She asked.

"Yeah." With that she laid the phone down. Her heard murmurs then the sound of a child laughing.

"Alright I'm back." Rachel informed him.

"Whose Bella?" He questioned.

She gulped. 'Let's not talk about this over the phone. How about you come over and we can discuss it okay?" She suggested.

He agreed, and she gave him the address. Twenty minutes later, he was standing in front of her apartment door. He raised his hand up to knock, but couldn't do it. He hadn't seen her in three years. How was he supposed to face someone after three years.

Finally he knocked. He heard someone walking towards the door, then it opened. He was flooded with so many different emotions, that he couldn't bare it. He felt tears fill his eyes, and he pulled her close to him He kissed her forehead, then his mouth found it's way to her's.

"Hey." He said breathlessly as he held her close to him.

"Hello. Please come inside." She ushered him in and they both took a seat.

"I heard a kid when we were on the phone. Where is she?" He asked fumbling with his words.

Rachel looked towards a door. "In her room sleeping. Finn that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She sighed.

He shook his head and held up a finger. "How old is she." He said, remembering that they had slept together.

"Finn..." The tiny girl started.

"Is she the reason you left?" He wondered aloud.

"I am so sorry." She let out a soft cry.

Finn looked so surprised. "So she's mine...Rach, why did you leave? I would've helped. I would've done anything for you. I loved you." He stated.

She shook her head. "There is no loved Finn. It's not a word. You either love me or don't. Besides, I was fifteen and scared. I was worried that everything about that night was fake. But I thought about you everyday while I was gone. She looks so much like you. And I'm sorry but, I was so terrified. And I just couldn't take your childhood away from you." She sobbed quietly.

"Your right. Loved isn't a word. I still love you. But I've moved on. I had to. But Rachel, I want to be in her life. I want to be her Father." He told her.

She laughed. "Right. You've moved on. That's what that kiss was all about. And of course you can be her Father Finn. That's one reason I came back. I wanted to give you the choice. I felt like I was being unfair." She explained.

He nodded. "I've got a girlfriend. Her name is Kelley. And thank you." He hugged her, and the two sat quietly for a moment.

"Do you want to meet your daughter, Isabella?"

**

* * *

**

**(In the words of Isabella) PWEASE review:)**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Here is chapter four! My Halloween present to you is...a few updates! I may update more than once today:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter Four: Decisions, Decisions **

**

* * *

**

"Uh...I don't know if I'm ready." Finn breathed in then let the breath out. Rachel smiled slightly and leaned in once more to hug him.

"She'll love you." She whispered.

The tall man nodded. "She's going to be confused Rachel. Why did you have to leave." He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I was terrified! I was pregnant! And I was in love with someone I wasn't sure about. I want you in her life. Lately, she's been asking me where he daddy is. Kids at school talk about there's, and she doesn't understand why she doesn't have one. I don't want her to think you didn't want her. And I wanted you in her life. So here I am. The past is the past. I'm back, and you have a chance to be in her life." She told him.

He nodded. "Isabella Berry?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Isabella Elizabeth Hudson. She goes by Bella." The tiny girl explained.

"I would love to meet her now. Rachel, we are going to need to talk about some stuff. Like where she'll stay, what she needs, us." He gulped on the last word.

"Finn, you made it clear earlier. There is no us remember? You've moved on." She said the last part slowly as she walked into the room that Bella was in.

After a few minutes, Rachel came walking out holding Bella in her arms. The little girl's dark brown hair was shoulder length and pulled back into pigtails. She was wearing a pink dress with white leggings, and black shoes.

Everyone was silent as Rachel, Finn, and Bella sat on the couch. The three year old was sitting on her mother's lap looking at Finn expectantly. He just stared. He could see so much of him, and so much of Rachel.

"Hi!" Bella said excitedly.

"Hey. I'm Finn." he greeted.

She smiled a smile like her mother's, then looked at her. "Mommy, is Finn your fwiend?" She asked with a happy look.

Rachel nodded. "Yep, and you and him are going to start spending a lot of time together. Sweetie, after Finn leaves, we will have a little talk about who he is, and what your okay with, alright?" The mother explained.

Bella nodded, and walked over to Finn. "You wanna play dollies with me? Or maybe color?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, let's go color...if it's alright with your mommy." He said as he looked at Rachel.

"That's perfectly fine."

**

* * *

**

After a little while of Finn and Bella playing, the little girl started to watch a movie, so he could go talk to her mother.

"She's amazing." He smiled.

"Yeah. She's pretty wonderful." The tiny woman sighed happily.

"I think we need to discuss some things. Like, are you planning on going to college?" He asked.

She nodded, and ran into her bedroom momentarily, coming out holding an Ohio State sweatshirt. "Go Buckeyes!" She fake cheered, then rolled her eyes as she threw the sweat shirt on the coffee table.

"That's where I go. I'm studying to be a teacher. I'm hoping to work at McKinley." He told her she smiled at him.

"I want to be a nurse." She explained.

"That's great. Rachel, I think we need to talk about what to do with Bella. I really do want to be in her life, are we going to like alternate weekends, and weekdays, stuff like that, or what?" He asked seriously

"I haven't decided yet. First, I just need to get her used to the idea of you being around okay? After you leave, I'll talk to her. I'll explain some things to her, and I'll let her decide what she wants, and I'll decide what's best for her. I think you should go now. Kelley is probably wondering about you." Rachel showed him to the door, hugged, then kissed his cheek as he left.

**

* * *

**

Rachel brought Bella to the couch, and sat her down. "Sweetie, did you like playing with Finn?" She asked happily.

The young girl shook her head happily. "He's nice. And fun!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"He's going to start being around more, and more baby." Rachel explained slowly. Bella nodded and smiled.

"He really likes you." Bella pointed out.

The woman shook her head and laughed. "Honey, I have to tell you something about Finn." She started.

"Is he my daddy?" The little girl asked.

Her mother looked shocked. She'd almost forgotten how smart her little girl was.

"Yes, but we'll discuss that later okay?" She decided.

"Can I call him daddy?" She asked.

Rachel laughed. "If you want I guess? Don't you want to wait and get to know him a little bit?" The tiny brunette asked.

Bella shrugged and walked into her bedroom leaving Rachel a little confused.

**

* * *

**

**Review:) lol I love writing Bella as being smart for her age haah. **


	5. Problems

**Chapter five! Lol hmmmm Let's see how Kelley reacts to the fact that Finn's got a daughter:) Haha Kelley reminds me of Terri Shuester...and if you know me, you know that I hate Terri Shuester almost as much as I hate Jesse St. James. And that's saying something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own:(**

**Chapter Five: Problems**

**

* * *

**

When Finn arrived back at Puck and Quinn's place, his mind was in a fog. Bella, had made him remember just how much he had once loved Rachel. He thought so much of her back then, and now he was sure he loved her more. He just couldn't let himself take her back. They were never truly together in the first place.

Plus, he had Kelley to think about. He was pretty sure, she was about as good as he'd ever get. And he was also sure, even if he wanted Rachel back, she wouldn't take him.

He knocked on the door, and Quinn answered with a smile. "Hey Daddy." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and walked in the door.

"Where's Kelley, we need to talk." He asked, his question sounding important.

"In the kitchen with Puck, complaining about something." The blonde rolled her eyes as the two walked into the kitchen.

"This smells gross. Your such a horrible cook. I am so much better." Kelley sated. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Kelley let's talk babe." Finn smiled, as he walked over and kissed her lips. The rude blonde smirked at the couple and followed her boyfriend out to the porch.

"What's up sweety?" She asked in her fake sweetness.

"I have a daughter." He stated. He felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He blinked a few times so they would go away.

"Excuse me?" Kelley coughed.

"I have a daughter. With Rachel..." Finn explained, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "She's an amazing little girl, and I want to be in her life." he told her.

The beach blonde rolled her eyes and laughed. "She's probably not even your's. Did you get a paternity test? I refuse to believe the kids your's until I see a paternity test proving it." She snarled.

"Okay. I'll get one. But for now, we are going to treat her like my daughter. I want her to meet you, that way she'll get to know you." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. How old is she?" Kelley asked.

"Three." He explained.

"Hah! Her mother's a whore!" She screeched out with a laugh.

"Kelley! Rachel is very important to me. She's the mother of my child. And not only that, I lost my virginity to her." He explained, saying the last part quietly.

"Well for starters, she's your alleged child. There's a possibility that Rachel chick could be lying. And second of all, your sleeping with me now, not her." She smiled a fake smile, and puled him in for a kiss.

"I just want everything to work okay?" He explained.

Kelley nodded, and kissed his cheek one last time. "Everything will work. Because I love you." She said dreamily.

"I love you to." He said it, but he didn't feel like the words meant anything.

**

* * *

**

**Short , but needed:) review:)  
**


	6. Dreams and Breakfast

**Hey! Lol Third update today! Haah I couldn't resist. Lol oh and would you guys be interested in Kelley faking a pregnancy? Jw haah I don't know how horrible the idea is, I just needed drama.** **So you decide.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

**Chapter Six: Dreams and Breakfast**

**

* * *

**

That night, Finn had a great dream about none other than, Rachel Berry. The dream started off, totally normal. He dreamt that he was, back in high-school, and he was walking down the hallway searching for something, when he heard the sound of a woman's voice calling his name...

"_Finn...Finn...come here big boy." The voice said seductively. He gulped, and walked around the corner, trying very hard to find out where the voice was coming from._

"_Finn..." it said again. Finally he found the source of it. It was Rachel, she was eight months pregnant, and fifteen again._

"_Oh my gah..." Finn stuttered out. _

""_The babies a girl! We are going to be parents!" She cried out. He just stood there staring at her like she was going to disappear at any moment._

_She started sobbing and looked at him. "I have to leave. I can't steal your childhood..." She said it so softly that it was almost inaudible. _

"_Wait don't go..." he said suddenly. But as soon as he said it, she was gone. Everythign went black and, he felt as though he was falling. _

"_Finn! Finn!" A voice called out._

He sat up quickly in bed. "Rachel!" He shouted. He looked to the edge of his bed, and saw Kelley sitting with a mad expression on her face.

"Um what did you just call me?" She questioned, with her jaw clenched.

"Oh uh nothing baby. Doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't ask what he said again.

"I let myself in. I was going to take you out to breakfast..." her angry voice trailed off.

"Sounds perfect let me get dressed."

**

* * *

**

The couple, called Quinn and Puck and invited them, plus some of the kids from Glee Club. Which Rachel was never in. But she still knew some of the people. Which is why Quinn decided to invite Rachel and Bella as well.

Everyone was sitting and laughing, until Finn and Kelley arrived. The used to be cheerleader had to hold in a laugh when she saw the look on Kelley's face as soon as she saw the girl she'd never seen, plus a child.

"Hey Kelley, Finn. Come take a seat. Finn, I saved you a seat next to Bella." Puck smiled as he looked over at his girlfriend who looked as though she was going to bust up laughing at any moment.

"Finn! You and Berry make quite an adorable child! One of these days she's definantly going to be beatin those boys off with a stick!" Mercedes said happily.

"Hi daddy, I mean Finn sorry!" Bella greeted.

The tall man smiled. He liked being called daddy. "Hey Bella. You don't have to call me Finn. You can call me whatever you want. I guess you talked to your mom huh?" he questioned as he squatted down next to her.

The little girl nodded. "Whose that?" Bella asked, with a mean expression on her face as she pointed at Kelley.

"This is my girlfriend, Kelley. She's going to be spending a lot of time with us sweetie." Finn smiled up at Kelley who was scowling.

"No." The little girl said.

Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, Artie, and Tina all started laughing.

"What?" Finn asked curiously.

"I don't want to spend time with her." She stated.

"Okay how about we eat?" Rachel suggested, giving the child a stern look.

"Yes mommy. I have a question though." The tiny child said.

"Okay, ask away hun." Quinn told her.

"Aren't mommy and daddy's supposed to be together and be in love forever and forever?" She asked.

"Well...um honey. We'll talk about it later." Rachel smiled and kissed her heads.

"And didn't YOU say that it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby? You also said they have to be married, and that they have to be very VERY in love." bella said becoming flustered.

"Sweetheart, we will talk about it later..." Rachel warned.

"Fine." She said stubbornly.

Finn laughed a little at how much the child was like her mother.

"Great, now let's order." Rachel suggested.

Everyone nodded and looked at their menu's.

**

* * *

**

**lol I have some funny stuff planned for Ms. Bella:) haha**


	7. Friends, Maybe

**Hey guys:) I love writing Bella lol and Kelley. They are fun. SO this chapter is going to be AMAZING. I am so excited to write it. Lol please review.**

**Warning: I don't know how suitable part of this is for children haah. It's not to bad...but it's kind of iffy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN.**

**Chapter Seven: Friends, maybe**

**

* * *

**

After breakfast, Finn pulled Kelley and Rachel to the side, and asked them if maybe they'd hang out today and try to get to know each other. Reluctantly they agreed. Finn also said he'd watch Bella, giving them some bonding time.

The woman decided to go out for an after breakfast coffee.

When they each entered, they took their seats. "Hello Kelley." Rachel smiled. On the ride over, she had decided if this girl was in Finn's life, then she was going to be in Bella's to. So Rachel knew she'd have to tolerate her.

"Listen midget. Keep your grubby paws off my man. You may have had a night with him when you guys were kids, but now he's older. And he's moved onto bigger better things." Kelley shot back.

Rachel sat with her mouth wide open. "Excuse me?" She stuttered out with an angry expression on her face.

"Um I'm pretty sure you heard me, but I'll say it again. Stay AWAY from my man. Clear? Yeah, you can talk to him about the kid. But that's it." She decided.

The tiny brunette laughed. "No we are not clear. He is my friend, and I plan on keeping him as just that." Rachel retorted back.

Kelley rolled her eyes. "Listen Princess. Your nothing to him. Your just his baby momma, no good mistake from when he was in highschool. You guys are no longer friends. You guys are acquaintances with a baby. That's it. SO move on and stay away." With that Kelley walked out the door and left.

**

* * *

**

Later that day, Rachel heard a knock on her apartment door. She smiled when she saw it was Finn and Bella. "Hey sweetheart." She smiled as she hugged the little girl.

"Hi mommy." She giggled.

"You can come in if you'd like Finn." The tiny woman told him. He nodded and followed the two girls inside. Rachel sent Bella off to play in her room, and the two adults sat down to talk. They spent about twenty minutes laughing and chatting, mainly just catching up. But suddenly the conversation went serious.

"I really missed you Rach." He sighed as he looked into her big brown eyes.

She shook her head and looked to the floor. "I keep wondering how things would be different if I had stayed..." She started. Finn stopped her by placing a hand on her leg.

"We can't live in the past. All we can do is be glad you're here now." he smiled and hugged her.

"You should be mad at me. You should hate me for taking away three years with your child." She let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She hated crying in front of him, but couldn't help it.

"I could never hate you. And, I understand why you left. I think so much of you for having my baby in the first place Rachel. You'll always have a special place in my heart. And at least the kid excepts me, right? She could have said no way...like she did with Kelley." He started.

The tiny brunette rolled her eyes as soon as he said the witch's name. "Thank you." She smiled. The two shared another hug. But right before they were about to pull away, Finn lowered his face to her's, and caught her in a kiss she wasn't expecting.

Their tounge's danced around each other, as he moved to where he was on top of Rachel. One of his hands went under her back, while his free hand slid it's way down her leg. He kissed her neck, and Rachel feared there would be a hickey there.

Slowly his hand made it's way to the top of her shirt, where he felt her up. His lips met her's again, and by now they were in the midst of a hot make out session.

Little did they know, a small pair of eyes had just walked in the room.

"Mommy! What's going on!" Bella screamed. The two parents jumped apart, and sat on oppisite sides of the couch.

"I think we need to talk." Finn laughed nervously.

**

* * *

**

**Oh the goodness next chapter has in store for you:) Reviews lovelies, please review:)  
**


	8. Secrets

**Okay, so I had to write another chapter lol:) Enjoy and review PLEASE:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee:(**

**Chapter Eight: Secrets**

**

* * *

**

"Uh yeah. Bella, come sit next to Mommy okay?" Rachel questioned. The little girl nodded and smiled as she walked over and took a seat in between her parents.

"I have a question!" She said loudly. Finn chuckled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you two together now? Because I don't like Kelley." She stated. Both adults looked at each other. Rachel bit her lip holding back a laugh. Something Finn found extremely cute.

"Um no. We are just friends." Her mother explained.

"Friends? I didn't think friends kissed..." Bella said sounding confused.

"Well they usually don't, but your mother and I...uh well...Rach?" The way he said her name, sounded as though he was asking for a lifeline. Rachel laughed and placed an arm around her daughter.

"Do you know what a secret is?" The tiny brunette asked.

Bella nodded. Obviously proud of herself for knowing. "Something you don't tell anyone else." She smiled.

"That's right. So let's keep what you just saw, a little secret between all of us, okay?" Her mother suggested.

The little girl put her hand to her chin as though she were thinking. "I think we should tell Kelley." She sighed.

Her parent's exchanged a look. "Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because, if we don't, then we'll be lying to her. And didn't you say that lying was wrong." the fake innocent look on their daughter's face made Finn want to bus up laughing right there.

"Lying is wrong. But I don't think we should tell Kelley." Finn interjected.

"Yeah, bad idea." Rachel agreed.

"Fine." Bella agreed as she crossed her arms and went into her room.

"Quite some kid we have." Finn laughed. Rachel nodded and stared at the door.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Finn and Rachel both had classes, so they left Bella with Quinn and Puck. Who really didn't know much about three year olds. So there they all sat. In the living room of their house . Quinn and Puck sitting on the couch, while Bella sat on the coffee table.

"I'm bored." The young girl whined.

The adults looked at each other panicked. "Well, what do you want to do?" Quinn asked sweetly.

Bella smiled. "Watch Barney!" She said excitedly.

"We don't have Barney." Puck frowned.

"It might be on..." Quinn shot him a warning glance.

"I know a secret!" The little girl shouted.

Puck and Quinn both looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of secret kid?" He asked with a smirk.

"About Mommy and Daddy." She gave them a 'I know something you don't know look.' After she said it, she walked over to the bag of toys Rachel had packed for her, and started playing with her dolls.

"Wait, wait, wait." The mohawked man said as he ran over to the kid. He gently grabbed her arms and carried her over to where she was sitting on the coffee table again. "What do you know?" He questioned.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. What's in it for me?" She asked sweetly while batting her eye lashes.

"This kid is an evil genius." puck laughed as he looked over at Quinn.

"Offer her something! I want to know the secret!" The blonde squealed.

"How about ice cream kiddo." Puck suggested.

"This is bigger than ice cream." She smiled.

"I can't believe I'm negotiating with a three year old." Puck laughed. Quinn shook her head, and sat next to Bella on the coffee table.

"How about five bucks and some ice cream." Quinn suggested.

The little girl thought about it for a second then nodded. "Okay. I'm not really supposed to tell, but I don't like Kelley. Mommy and Daddy kissed last night." She confessed. "Now pay up." The young girl stuck her hand out.

The adults faces fell in shock. Puck pulled out his wallet, then handed her five dollars. "Let's get her some ice cream." Quinn laughed.

"Thanks for telling, Squirt." Puck said as he ruffled her hair a bit while they walked into the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**Hmmmm lol so what do you think? Haha review:) PLEASE! Review:)**


	9. The Plan

**Third update today...haha wow I'm a loser. **

**HEY would anyone like to help me? I need a story idea! Like one I can write while I'm writing this, but I'm having major writers block:/ So anyone have an plots for me? Message me or leave it in a review thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter Nine: The Plan**

**

* * *

**

After Puck and Quinn got Bella all set up watching a Disney movie, they walked into the kitchen. "Oh my god! Can you believe it! Those two totally belong!" The blonde squealed happily. He laughed .

"So what's the plan?" He asked as he hoisted himself up to sit on the island.

Quinn gave him a confused look. "The plan?" She questioned.

"Um yeah. What's your plan to get those two together. Back together? Um...I'm not sure how to say it..." He scratched his head and cocked his eyebrow.

The blonde shrugged. "Were they ever really together?" She asked.

He laughed and winked at her. "If being sex buddies counts as being together." He joked. She rolled her eyes at him as she swatted his arm.

"Puck! There is a child in the other room!" She shouted at him. Causing him to laugh more.

"Yah know Fabray, your kinda hot when your angry." He winked, then pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed him back and glared at him.

"The plan." Quinn reminded him.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, well operation, G-F-A-R-T is commenced." He told her.

She just rolled her eyes. "G-F-A-R-T?" She laughed a little at what it spelled. Sometimes she didn't mind being a little immature.

"Get Finn And Rachel Together." He explained. She nodded and covered her face with her hand.

"Okay so what's the first step?" She asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

**

* * *

**

Later, when Rachel came to pick up Bella, Puck invited her inside. She excepted his offer, and walked into the living room to hug her daughter. "Come here sweetie. Momma's missed you." She smiled and kissed the child's cheek.

"I missed you to Mommy! Guess what! I got five dollar's from Puck!" She exclaimed. Rachel's gaze immediately shot to the babysitter's.

"How'd you get that?" She asked.

"Secret." Bella answered with a smile.

"Okay honey. I'm going to go talk to the adults for a few minutes. You stay here." She instructed as she went into the kitchen with Quinn and Puck.

"Why did you give her money?' Rachel asked seriously.

"Why were you sucking face with Finn?" Puck retorted.

Her face went bright red, and Quinn and Puck both just laughed. "We weren't! Who told you that?" She asked nervously.

"Your child." The blonde answered.

"She's lying. Well, I have to go. Thanks for babysitting, I really appreciate it." She smiled a genuine smile, as she grabbed Bella's stuff.

"Anytime. We loved having her." Puck smirked.

"Yeah. We'd love to watch her again." Quinn added.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, so phase one of our plan," Puck started. They were standing outside of Finn's apartment the next day. "First, we need to talk to Finn." He smiled.

"Okay, about Rachel?" Quinn questioned. She didn't want to ruin Puck's plan. He was very serious about stuff like this, and sometimes she had trouble following exactly what he wanted.

"Yep. Now let's do this. WAIT! Don't let him know, that we know about their miny make out." He made sure she understood the plan, then he knocked on the door.

When Kelley answered, the couple frowned. "Hey guys. What are you doing here." She asked, sounding like she really didn't want them there.

"We are here to talk to Finn." Quinn said in a perky voice. Kelley rolled her eyes, and moved out of the way of the doorway.

"Whatever. He's in the kitchen. Don't stay long." She told them as she went and sat on the couch.

"I hate her." Quinn whispered to Puck.

"Me too." He agreed.

They walked into the kitchen to find Finn on the phone.

"Yes mom, I kind of want to tell you in person."

**

* * *

**

**Please help me out like I asked at the beginning:) the story idea would be so helpful. Okay, review darlings.**


	10. Discovering Whose in Love

**Um wow. Fourth update haha you guys better love me for this! I wish more of you guys would review:( it discourages me when you don't:( **

**lol okay once again! PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED A STORY IDEA! LOL I MIGHT EVEN WRITE WITH YOU IF YOU WANT. I JUST NEED A STORY IDEA! GAH! LOL HELP ME:)**

**Chapter Ten: Discovering whose in love**

**

* * *

**

"Alright. Bye mom. I love you too. Bye." With that, Finn hung up the phone and smiled at his friends.

"I told my mom she was going to be kinda disappointed in me." He half smiled at them, then took a seat at the kitchen table.

Puck and Quinn followed him taking a seat on the other side. "You know Finn...I think we should talk..." Puck started seriously. Quinn made a face and he just smiled at her.

"About?" The taller man asked curiously.

"Your love life." Puck answered. Quinn couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Okay..." He started.

"Yes. Finn, you seem unhappy." Quinn sighed. She was being completely honest. Ever since he had been dating Kelley, he'd seemed sad.

"Unhappy? What. I love Kelley." There was no sincerity in his voice at all.

"Liar." Puck smirked. Finn rolled his eyes and looked at Quinn.

"You believe me right?' He asked, it seemed like he was pleading with her.

The blonde looked from her loving boyfriend, back to her best friend. Then laughed a nervous laugh. "Well...heh...umm I don't think so. Because if you did love her uh...youwouldn'thavekissedRachel." She smooshed the last part together, but both guys still caught it.

"We weren't going to tell him we knew!" Puck threw his hand sup and laughed, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.

"You would make a horrible secret agent babe." He grinned.

Finn just stared at the two of them with bug eyes. "Okay, yeah I kissed Rachel. But it didn't mean anything. Maybe I should talk to her..." He suggested.

Puck and Quinn nodded fast. "Yes go now! And while your at it...you should dump Kelley..." Quinn said seriously.

Finn glared at her then stood up. "That's exactly what I'm going over there to talk to her about. The fact that there won't ever be an us." he sighed sadly.

Quinn stood up and stopped him. "And why exactly is that Finn?" She asked.

"She broke my heart once. I can't let it happen again." He shook his head and walked into the living room. "Hey babe I'm going out for a few. I think Quinn and Puck are going to hang out here..." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

**

* * *

**

Finn knocked on Rachel's apartment door. He heard footsteps, then she answered. She was wiping her eyes, and her face was red. "Rachel? What's wrong?" He asked.

"My aunt just died. We were really close." She explained then let him in. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. Shhh It's all going to be okay." He comforted her as she cried.

"Why are you here?" She asked, remembering that she didn't invite him.

"Oh..uh I wanted to talk about something. But now's not the best time I see." he explained. She nodded.

"Yeah." She answered sadly.

"When's the funeral?" He asked.

"Next Saturday." She informed him with a sniffle.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed as he kissed her forehead again.

She didn't say anything. She just brought him over to the couch, and snuggled closer to him. He smelled her hair, it smelled like strawberry's. It reminded him of the night Bella was made. Slowly, he felt his male hormones taking over him.

He leaned in slowly and kissed her passionately. The two sat up, and it became more hungry and wanted by each of them. Finn pulled away long enough to look into Rachel's eyes. "I need you." She told him vulnerably. Finn stood up, never breaking the kiss. He hoisted Rachel's tiny body up, to where he was holding her with her legs around his body.

He carried her into the room that was her's, and laid her on the bed. His hand traveled up and down her body, and he kissed down her neck.

"There's a condom in the drawer."

**

* * *

**

**lol:) I figured that might make you guys happy...haha they just needed to release all of that sexual tension:)**

**lol PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED A STORY IDEA! LOL I MIGHT EVEN WRITE WITH YOU IF YOU WANT. I JUST NEED A STORY IDEA! GAH! LOL HELP ME:)**

**lol review:)**


	11. Liars

**So...you think they did the nasty? ;) Okay so an important message: PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED A STORY IDEA! LOL I MIGHT EVEN WRITE WITH YOU IF YOU WANT. I JUST NEED A STORY IDEA! GAH! LOL HELP ME:) **

**lol no one has helped me yet:( And you guys, please review. I'm getting discouraged:/ I have barley any reviewers.**

**Chapter Eleven: Liars**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Finn woke up after the best sex he had ever had. He looked over to the side and saw Rachel staring at the ceiling. He half smiled at her and began staring at the ceiling as well. "Hey." He said sleep still covering his voice.

"We had sex. Again." Rachel stated. He nodded and looked over at her.

"Yeah...we used protection this time..." He added trying to help. She giggled a little bit and turned towards him, holding herself up with her elbow.

"We need to talk about this." The tiny brunette sighed.

He nodded. Suddenly a realization hit. "I just cheated on Kelley." He laughed. Rachel laughed as well. "I'm so glad I can finally dump her, and be with the person I really want." He smiled and leaned into kiss her. She moved her head back.

"No. I'm not going to be second choice. When I first came to town, you had your chance. And you blew! What did you think I was going to do Finn! Run into your arms the moment you decided I was actually good enough!" She yelled as she stood up and got dressed. Finn got up as well, putting his boxer's on.

"You slept with me! Obviously you still want me!" he yelled back.

She laughed loudly. "Only because I was in a bad place last night, and needed a friend!" Rachel shouted.

"That's a lie and we both know it Rach! You still love me!" He said loudly.

"Of course I do. But there are just so many things that are always going to get in the way. I can't risk my heart like that Finn. Just leave. Please. I'll call you." She cried. He walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to make this work."

**

* * *

**

"Listen Jennifer. Me and him slept together once! He'll believe it's his! I mean all it took was once for him and his baby momma! He'll never have to know I cheated. And I'll have him all to myself." Kelley smiled deviously into the phone as she talked to her friend.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up and looked into the mirror. Kelley quickly made herself fake cry as she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello? Kelley now's not the best time..." Finn sighed into the phone.

"P-please come to my apartment. It's important." She fake cried.

"Ummm can it wait? I'm really busy..." He told her.

"No, it can't it's about our future. Now get over here." She hung up and waited.

**

* * *

**

An hour later Finn was at Kelley's apartment, sitting with her on the couch as she cried. "What did you need honey?" He asked as he stared at his watch.

She fake cried some more, but he didn't know it was fake. "I'm pregnant, and since it's your's, I think we should get married."

Finn's thoughts were going crazy.

_Pregnant._

_Rachel._

_Bella._

_Pregnant._

_Kelley._

_His._

_Sex._

_Babies._

_His._

_Pregnant._

"Oh my god."

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so for the record the italics were his thoughts. And the baby isn't his. That would be gross. Lol they also only slept together once.**

**Still gross though. Review:) AND HELP ME!**


	12. Talking with friends

**So another chapter haha because I'm bored:) Please review, and once again I'm going to post this: PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED A STORY IDEA! LOL I MIGHT EVEN WRITE WITH YOU IF YOU WANT. I JUST NEED A STORY IDEA! GAH! LOL HELP ME:) **

**Haha anyone want to help? I've had no one. Not one person help me.**

**Chapter Twelve: Talks with friends**

**

* * *

**

"You've got to be kidding me." Finn said as he sunk back into the couch. She shook her head the fake tears from before, still there**.**

"Are we getting married or not?" Kelley asked rudely.

"I'll be back later." He told her, as he walked back out the door and dialed his best friends number.

**

* * *

**

Finn knocked on the door to Puck's place, very hard. When Puck answered Finn looked very upset. "I AM THE MOST UNLUCKY GUY IN THE WORLD! I AM NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" He shouted as he sat down on his friend's couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Okay, dude let's not over react. What happened. All you told me on the phone was that it was urgent. SO tell the Puckster what's got you down, and being so strange as to say your never having sex again...dude...that's just. No. Never EVER say that again." The mohawked man sat down next to the taller man.

"She's pregnant." Finn stuttered.

"Excuse me now? Umm Kelley?" The shorter man questioned. He nodded.

"I am the only guy in the whole world, who can have sex with a girl once, and get her pregnant. Twice." He sighed as he looked at the floor.

"Dude...how are you going to tell Berry?" He questioned.

Finn shrugged. "I went over to her house last night..." He started.

"And?" His best friend wondered.

"And...we slept together. I woke up this morning with every intention on breaking up with Kelley, but now I can't. I wasn't there for Bella, and now I have to make it up to this kid." He sighed as he shook his head.

"First of all no. It wasn't your fault Berry left! Second of all...dude, your kinda screwed. Haha literally!" Puck laughed, and Finn punched him in the arm. The shorter man rubbed his arm and glared at the taller guy.

"I have to marry her." He told him.

"Who? Berry? Hell yeah!" He shouted, as he rubbed his hand through his mohawk.

"No, Kelley." Finn explained.

Puck shook his head so many times. "No! No! No! You can still be in the kid's life, but Kelley doesn't make you happy like Rachel does. So I say, tell Kelley, that you can't be together, but explain why. And make sure she knows you plan on being there for that kid." Puck told him.

The taller boy nodded.

"I think I know what I'm going to do."

**

* * *

**

**Really short! Basically because it's a filler:)**

**STORY IDEAS:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Oh Boy

**Okay, you guys. Bare with me. I know exactly where this is going. You are going to absolutely HATE this chapter. I can already guarantee you. But I promise, by the end of this story, it will all be worth it:)**

**Okay you guys, here we go.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Oh Boy  
**

**

* * *

**

After Finn left Puck's home, he went straight to his mother's house. And cried. This was only the third time in Finn's entire life that he had cried. Besides when he was a baby. He had cried when he had found out why daddy really wasn't ever coming home, he'd cried when Rachel left, and now once again, he was crying.

"I have to marry her mom." He wiped his eyes and tried to look tough. Carole shook her head.

"Do you love her?" She questioned.

He stared at the wall. "When I first say the word, Love what pops into your head?" She asked.

"Rachel and Bella and baby." he answered

"No Kelley?" She questioned.

"I love her." He lied, as he stood up to leave.

"Quit lying." She told him.

"I have to marry her. I can't just skip out on them. I owe them that much." Finn sighed. His mother walked over to him and hugged him.

"Alright. Do whatever you think is best."

**

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since the whole wedding thing had happened, so by now, everyone knew he was going to marry Kelley. He talked to Rachel, and she said she understood. That their were no hard feelings. Or so they thought.

"Daddy, let's talk..." Bella said as she walked down the street to the park with Finn. Rachel was at work, so he was watching her for a few hours, mainly bonding with her.

"About what sweetheart?" He asked with a smile.

But she frowned. "You and mommy. You guys belong." She stated.

"Have you been talking to Quinn and Puck?" He asked with a laugh.

She shook her head seriously. "No. Well, yes. But no. I honestly think you two should be together. Forever and forever." Bella smiled dreamily, as Finns et her in a swing.

"Oh, and whose Joey?" She asked.

"Joey?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Kelley was talking to him on the phone when you were in the bathroom earlier. She said, 'Oh Joey. I think this baby is your's, but I'm not sure. Besides, I need to keep Finn. Of course we can still see each other.'" Bella giggled as she told him in her fake Kelley voice.

Finn looked stunned.

**

* * *

**

**lol:) Okay, what'd you think? GIVE ME STORY IDEAS PLEASE. Review:)**

* * *

**ps: sorry it's so short!**


	14. Romeo and Juliet Part One

**Chapter Fourteen: This Chapter has two parts! Haha so it will be part one, (This chapter) And part two (Next chapter) Just to clarify.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Romeo and Juliet Part One**

**

* * *

**

Finn stared at the little girl in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being lied to. Again. He'd been lied to so many times during his life, and he was tired of it. "I'm going to leave you with Quinn and Puck for a little bit. Kelley and I need to have a talk." He informed the little girl, who just sat there smiling innocently.

**

* * *

**

Finn knocked on the door, of Kelley's apartment, and he was fuming. He was so mad that he couldn't believe it. When she answered, the smile that was on her face disappeared when she saw the look on his.

"What's wrong?" She sneered as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over he chest.

He walked in and turned, pointing a finger at her. "I am not going to let you ruin my life." He told her slowly as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" She shouted, obviously annoyed.

"I don't love you." He told her honestly, but felt a little bad when he saw the look on her face.

"What? What about our baby?" Kelley questioned. The anger Finn had lost a little bit, coming back as soon as she brought up the baby.

"You're a liar. That child isn't mine. Bella heard you talking to Joey. She told me exactly what you said. You're a lying whore, and I'm not going to stick around and let you ruin my life." he explained as he shook his head, his thoughts going to Rachel.

"Don't do this. The brat was lying!" Kelley interjected.

He shook his head and smiled, a smile of relief. "We are so over. I believe her over you. And I have to be honest. Your not the only one who cheated. I slept with Rachel, like two weeks ago." Finn confessed.

Kelley was fuming. Her face was red, and she looked like she was going to kill someone. "You did what with Rachel?" She questioned.

"I. Had. Sex. With. Rachel." He said slowly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You're a man whore." She spit out in disgust.

Finn shrugged, and worked towards the door. "The engagements off!" He shouted as he walked through the door and slammed it shut.

He walked happily out of the building, and to his car. Before he got in his car he shouted, "I love Rachel Berry!" People walking down the street, smiled at him, and congratulated him.

He pulled out his phone and called Puck. "Hello." The mohawked man answered.

"I broke up with Kelley." Finn stated excitedly.

"Way to go bro! And what are you going to do now?" Puck asked.

"I'm going to tell Rachel how I feel about her. Because she deserves to know." He smiled to himself while his friend laughed at just how happy he was. Suddenly, Finn's mind went somewhere else. It went back to the night when Bella was conceived.

"I'm going to look at her the way Romeo looks at Juliet." He said quietly, but Puck heard it anyways.

"Dude your so whipped" Puck laughed.

"I do not care." He said as he hung up.

**

* * *

**

When Finn arrived at Rachel's work, he walked in with a huge smile. He searched the room for Rachel, but all he saw was a fat man, two people making out, and a girl with her head in her knee's crying.

He walked up to the front of the Diner, and leaned on the counter. "Hello sir, Is Rachel Berry here?" He asked. The fat man shrugged.

"I think she's on her break." He answered.

"Ok thanks." he nodded and walked to the middle of the diner, and scanned it once more. He looked at the two people making out, and saw that the girl was a blonde. Then he looked to the girl crying.

She was a petite brunette.

**

* * *

**

**Story Ideas people:) I need them. Plus feedback haha! Review!**


	15. Romeo and Juliet Part Two

**Enjoy my awesome readers:) Lol hmmmmm only a few more chapters left! May even finish tonight:D **

**Chapter Fifteen: Romeo and Juliet Part Two**

**

* * *

**

Finn looked at the girl again. She was crying so hard. Every time she tried to stand up, she just sat back down. Like she was unable to move. Like she was so upset that her body wasn't allowing her to leave. It made him sick to think that no one was even looking at her, or even thinking about approaching her.

He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Rachel?" He questioned. She looked up, and her sad eyes grew large, she looked shocked. Rachel jumped up and hugged him tightly, tears still falling from her cheeks.

"Finn! I thought you were dead." She cried as make up rolled down her cheeks.

He looked down at her and made a face. "What? Why on earth did you think that?" He asked.

She wiped her eyes and looked at the floor. "Kelley called me, crying. She told me you were in a car accident and didn't make it. She said you were out getting lunch for you and Bella while she was with Quinn and Puck." Tears started coming back to her red eyes.

"I knew I wasn't in any state to drive, and I didn't want to cry in front of Bella, so I waited. I figured Quinn and Puck would understand." She wiped her big brown eyes once again.

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I hope I never ever see you cry like this again." Finn whispered softly into her hair.

Rachel looked up at him slowly, she shook her head and sighed. "I was so upset. I thought I was never going to see you again. I honestly didn't know how I was going to go on." She cried again. "I mean I'd already made the huge mistake of leaving, and just when I thought maybe there was a chance of us at least being friends, you had to go off and die!" Rachel explained. Her voice cracking on the last word.

"It's okay shhhh. I'm here. I'm alive. And I came here for a reason Rach." Finn told her. She looked up and smiled at him. Pulling him closer to her as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Why?" Rachel asked quietly.

Finn bent down, and placed a fiery kiss to her lips. It was like one you'd see in movies. They separated from the kiss, and Finn smiled down at her. "I love you." He said loudly, so everyone would hear.

Rachel saw the look in his eyes and gasped. It was the way Romeo looked at Juliet, only ten time more intense, because it was real life, and not acting. In that moment she knew. No matter what she thought was going to get in the way, she wanted to give them a try.

"I love you to."

**

* * *

**

**Lol one chapter after this. I'm sorry that was so cheesy. review:)  
**


	16. Concluding a Love Story

**The last chapter:( I need another story idea for after this:) lol Okay, here we go. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter Sixteen: Concluding a Love Story**

**

* * *

**

Finn and Rachel drove in his car, until they got to Quinn and Puck's place. They went inside, and hugged their baby. They talked to Quinn and Puck, they told them everything that had happened that day, and for once, in a very long time, everything felt normal.

Rachel couldn't believe her day. She went from, thinking Finn was dead, to being in a relationship with him. She remembered everything that was important to her and smiled. Because for once in her messed up life, she felt like her other half was filled.

Finn felt like he was truly happy for once. Because he knew he wasn't happy when he was with Kelley. She was just filling a void that would be there until Rachel was back with him. And now she was, and he had every intention of keeping her in his life.

**

* * *

**

_*Ten years Later*_

"Mom!" Bella screamed as she ran through the house, frantically searching for her mother. She walked into the living room, to find her two younger siblings sitting on the floor. She saw, Christopher who was five, and Maria who was three.

"Have you guys seen mom?" The thirteen year old asked. The kids shook there head, and she walked into the kitchen, and found her parents kissing .

"Ew!" She yelled. The separated quickly. "You guys are married! Your not supposed to like, like each other anymore jeese. Besides she's pregnant! Let's leave her alone _dad._" She made a face then walked over to her pregnant mother.

"Can I go to Crystal's house for a little bit." Rachel looked at Finn, then the two nodded.

"Sure go have fun." Rachel told her. She walked away and grabbed her jacket before she went to her neighbors house.

"Were not supposed to like each other anymore?" Finn questioned.

Rachel shrugged and laughed. "Guess not." She giggled as she leaned in and kissed him once more.

**

* * *

**

**It's over:( lol I LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW! PLEASE:)**


End file.
